I'm by your side
by MemoryMaster
Summary: After seeing his beloved parents die infront of his very eyes, Naruto grows up lonely and depressed. A certain Jounin is told to watch over Naruto. The Jounin hates it at first. Then grows quite fond of Naruto. Eventual KakaNaru. and some other pairings. slight SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my first Naruto fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

**rating: M**

**warning: this will have some yaoi in this, not that much but still a little.**

**parings: KakaNaru, and some other ones I'll think of later**

Chapter One: that very night

Naruto slept like an angel while his parents Minato and Kushina watched after him.

" Isn't he adorable honey?" Kushina asked as she awed at her 8 year old son, " Yes he is, now we should go to bed. I have some work to do tomorrow morning." Minato suggested, his wife nodded.

Just as they stood up, something crashed down through their roof over at the kitchen. Both parents looked at each other, " What was that sound?" Kushina said backing up.

" I don't know, frankly I don't think I'll like it." Minato replied looking over at Kushina, then his sleeping son. " Protect Naruto." Minato told kushina.

The fourth opened the door to only find Pain, the leader of Akatsuki. Standing there before him. " I've come to take your child away." Pain said with his mono toned voice, " Like that is ever going to happen."

Minato and Pain lunged forward at each other both blocking their enemies attack, Minato swiftly side kicked Pain right the neck and heard a snap. ' that was too easy' the Fourth thought. He turned around back to his wife and his son now awake from all the sound. " Mom..?" Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. " Everything is going to be okay." She smiles, Naruto smiles back.

suddenly a Akatsuki member flashed infront of Kushina and Naruto. Kushina couldn't sense him at all! " KUSHINA DUCK!" Her husband screamed but it was too late the Akatsuki member had already slashed her neck, the blood splashed on the floor and some on Naruto's face. His eyes widened in shock, his mother was smiling one second ago and now her eyes filled with fear " M-Minato..N-Naruto...I lov-" the Akatsuki stabbed her in the heart, then vanished.

" KUSHINA!" Minato crawled over to her holding her tight in his arms. " M...Mom?" Naruto said with a shaking voice, his eyes still wide and filled with shock, fear and tears. Naruto slowly got off his bed, his hand reached out to his now dead mother. Without a noticed Pain had appeared pushing a blade through Minato's throat, " Gauh!" the blood splattered across Naruto's hand and arm.

Pain didn't say anything but just smirked and laughed at the death of the Fourth and his beloved wife, Kushina. Akatsuki decided just to leave Naruto in fear.

" M-mom...? D-dad...?" Naruto spoke quietly. Minato still holding Kushina in his arms.

As Naruto's mind fixed him back into reality, he finally could process what the hell was going on. His parents who loved him so dearly and so tenderly. Knelt infront of him. Dead. Blooding slowly running down their body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Naruto screams with fear

Someone busts through the door to find Naruto screaming and crying. " Sensei!" the silvered hair man runs towards Minato. Sadly he knew they are gone...

He looks at the child. " Naruto..." He says "' Kakashi-Sensei...?

**OHHHHHH WASN'T THAT A SAD BEGINNING OF A STORY? I promise you it'll get better.**

**this was a short beginning chapter since obviously its the beginning.**

**sorry I'm not that skilled in writing stories.**

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I have some time on my hands, I'll just make another chapter on the same day :)**

**enjoy!**

The next morning Naruto woke up in a bed. It was warm and cozy, the door opened and Naruto looked to see who is was. Then he thought ' Where am I...?'.

" Yo, morning. How do you feel?" Kakashi said leaning against the door frame. " How I'm feeling..?" Suddenly a he had shocked eyes. His parents were dead, hes an orphan.

Naruto started to sob. " Hey everything is going to be okay." that literally made _everything_ even more worse. That's what Kushina told Naruto said before she died. " NO ITS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY!" he cried out. " Maa Maa..." Kakashi walked over and patted him on the head. " Sorry to say but I have to go. I'll be back soon. Sorry to leave you alone Naruto." Kakashi says before he leaves the door. ' He probably needs some time alone anyways'

Within a day notice the new Hokage has been already chosen. Tsunade would be the new Hokage.

HOKAGE TOWER

* knock knock * " Come in." Tsunade spoke. Kakashi opened the door and bowed, then stood back up looking at the new appointed Hokage. " Due to the death of the Fourth and his wife. Naruto is now an orphan." Tsunade says sadly, feeling really upset about the news. Being appointed Hokage is amazing. But she can't even put a smile on her own face. " You have a new mission that is going to be quite long." The Hokage says. Kakashi arched his right eyebrow, ' A new mission already?' he thinks to himself.

" I want you to watch over Naruto from now on." Tsunade says. " I'm already watching over him, I'm his sensei. duh." Kakashi says looking at her with his bored eyes.

" No, I mean you sort of look after him. Like a guardian, but not really. Just check up on him every now and then. Walk him home after training or something. Just. make sure hes okay." Tsunade looks into Kakashi's eyes. She's very serious when things are about Naruto, she herself would take care of him. But since she's now Hokage she doesn't have that time on her hands to do so. Kakashi nodded, " We have a home for Naruto to live in, show him when you have the chance. Kakashi. don't let me down."

He doesn't want to watch over Naruto. Being his sensei was already hard work. He sighed, but then again. He just lost his parents, they were killed in front of his eyes. No one knows who killed them except Naruto. " Yeah sure." with that he leaves.

KAKASHI'S HOUSE

He unlocks the door to his house and makes his way to his bedroom where Naruto rested. He walks in to find Naruto still crying over his lost. Kakashi can't help but feel extremely bad for him. Naruto looks up at his sensei, he jumps off the bed and runs to hug Kakashi while crying. The jounin stands there not knowing what to do, soon he puts his arms around Naruto and hugs him tightly. Letting Naruto cry as much as he can.

" Well Naruto, I'll be looking after you from now on. I'm still your teacher, but I'll sort of be your guardian." Kakashi says pulling away from the hug. Naruto wipes his eyes, and sniffles. " Come on lets go to your new house shall we?" The silver haired man smiles.

A FEW YEARS LATER

Naruto Uzumaki is now 13 years of age, he is a shinobi with a dream of becoming Hokage. He basically spends most of his time with his Sensei/Guardian training or with his friends Sasuke and Sakura.

While Sasuake, Sakura and Naruto train. Kakashi supervises. ' Its been five years already...' kakashi thinks to himself. Five years ago after that night the Fourth and his wife were murdered. The silver haired man had taken care of Naruto ever since then. Of course not like a parent, but just looking after him. Kakashi has never spoken a word about that night, he doesn't even know who murdered Naruto's family. Many people in the village now fear Naruto and his powers. They shun him out. They believe that now since the Fourth has passed on, Naruto would lose control and destroy Konoha. Kakashi knew that Naruto would never do that.

Even though Kakashi has never mentioned about that night to Naruto, Naruto himself thinks about it every night. What if that didn't happen? Would the village hate him? he pushes the thoughts to the back of his head.

" Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura waves her hand in front of the mans face trying to get his attention. Kakashi zoned out for a bit. " Yes Sakura?" He looks at her " We're all hunrgyyyy" she complains as well as Naruto, obviously Sasuke would't complain about himself being hungry. It's not a Uchiha thing according to himself. " Maa maa, lets go out for Ramen then." He stands up and starts walking to Naurto's favourite Ramen shop.

Sakura sighs while Naruto shouts with excitement, and Sasuke just follows along not caring what they eat. Kakashi smiles, hes glad that Naruto is okay. ' who knew Naruto would grow up so adorable. ' Kakashi suddenly thinks to himself ' what the fuck? did I just say that?' he shakes his head and continues walking.

Yet again as they walk through the village, the villagers look at Naruto and whisper to one another. Sakura and Sasuke know they stare. Naruto knows it too, but he chooses to ignore it. Once Naruto got to pissed off at one of the academy kids, the child call his a demon and that he should go die in a whole. Not that anyone would care, he said that to his face. That kid ending up in the hospital due to Naruto punching him right in the face and breaking the childs nose.

It made everything even worse, more villagers feared him.

They reached the Ramen shop, Sakura ate one bowl, same as Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto like his usual self ate three bowls. Team 7 wonder how such a 13 year old could eat three large bowls of Ramen. AND STILL ASK FOR MORE.

The sun started to set and Team 7 said their goodbyes for the night. kakashki walked Naruto home like always. " Kakashi sensei?" Naruto says walking beside the silver haired man " Hm?" he replies walking closer to Naruto just for fun.

" Have you ever loved anyone?" Kakashi stopped at his tracks ' why would Naruto want to know?' Naruto looked back at his confused sensei. " Uhhh...Why do you ask? Do you love anyone?" Kakashi asked back trying to avoid the subject about himself. " Hmmm of course I do! Not just one person, I love all three of them!" Naruto smiled, Kakashi already knew who they were. " Team 7, am I right?" Naruto smiled at his sensei and nodded.

Once they reached Naruto's house, they said their goodnights and Kakashi headed home.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Naruto asked him, does he love anyone. Kakashi thought about it the whole night. " I guess I love Team 7, since they are my team after all." Then he thought about it again. What if Naruto meant who he loves loves. Like a relationship. The man laid on his bed, thinking. ' Naruto would probably be the one I love' Kakashi instantly sat up " OH WHAT THE FUCK?! Kakashi get your head fucking straight. Hes literally have your age." He kept on telling himself that Naruto is off limits. Oh but inside he knows he'll fall for the shinobi.

**EYYYYYY how was that chapter? KakaNaru is the best. Well in my opinion. For the next Chapter i'm having a few years pass again, because I want the damn smut to happen soon.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**wait till next chapter!**

**`~MemoryMaster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its 9:30 in the morning, why not make another chapter! THis is gonna be the chapter that gets more interesting since Naruto is 17 now.**

**I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: What is going on?**

Naruto is finally 17 years old, the teenager that lives on his own. For the past 4 years he has done so many brave things. Now the village accepts who Naruto is.

In those four years Naruto and Kakashi has gotten pretty close together, Naruto has even fallen for the older man. Every now and then Naruto would have very perverted dreams about Kakashi.

Naruto woke up to a few knocks on his door, " Ugh...coming.." Naruto groaned, he peeled his blanket off himself and walked to open up the door. It was Kakashi.

**Kakashi POV**

When Naruto opened the door, I wasn't expected him to look so fucking cute, with his messy blonde hair and just his sleep wear is adorable. It was little tiny multi coloured crabs. IT WAS SO FUCKING CUTE. " Morning sleepy head." I say admiring his adorable face. He nods his head and opens the door wider for me to enter. Surprisingly, his room was actually clean.

**END OF KAKASHI POV. THIRD PERSON POV**

Naruto invited his sensei in, as he went to the bathroom to freshen up. He came back out and grabbed his cloths to change, " Hold on, I'll be right back." He enters back into the washroom. Naruto thought about if today would be the day that he'll tell his sensei that he has a major crush on him. But then again, what if Kakashi rejects Naruto?

While Naruto was changing in the bathroom, Kakashi got up from the bed and walked over the bathroom. He opened the door slowly, with just a crack to see. Kakashi eyed down Naruto's beautiful toned body. Just look at the frame of his body! Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto changed into his normal orange and black outfit, he grabbed his sleep wear and reached for the door knob. Kakashi quickly jumped back and sat on Naruto's bed.

" Sorry I took so long." Naruto says putting his clothing away, folding them neatly. Kakashi sits on the bed reading his Icha Icha book. Naruto blushed looking at his sensei read a damn porn book." So uh Kakashi Sensei, where do ya wanna go today?" the blonde ask sitting down beside kakashi. The older man puts away the book and he turns his head to stare at Naruto, ' His lips look so kissable' Kakashi thinks to himself. " Umm...Kakashi Sensei? I have to tell you something..." Naruto looks down at his feet. " Um..I uhh... I-liked you for a while now." the blonde fidgets with his fingers waiting for his sensei's answer.

Kakashi was happy that Naruto finally admitted that he likes him, but at the same time. He knew it was wrong for him to date Naruto. Kakashi is 26 and Naruto is 17. " Naruto..I...I'm sorry I can't give you the same feelings you have for me.." Kakashi felt his chest go tight, he saw Naruto's eyes filled with tears. Kakashi lied to himself. He does like Naruto. But he won't admit it. Kakashi reached his hand out to touch Naruro's cheek " Don't touch me!" Naruto flinches away, " I'm so sor-" " Don't say your sorry. Its my fault okay?" Kakashi could tell that it hurt the blonde to say that. " Just leave." Kakashi wanted to say something again but he wasn't given a chance " I SAID LEAVE!" Naruto shouted at him with streams of tears running down his face. Kakashi got up from the bed and headed for the door, he turned around for the last time and felt really bad.

That night Naruto spent his time with Iruka eating ice cream on Naruto's bed and cried some more. Iruka had some trouble trying to comfort him, but how can he. He understands Naruto. Iruka once loved a woman for four years as well, he ending up getting rejected by her. In Naruto's case, its even worse. He spent so many years with Kakashi, gotten so much closer to him and he doesn't even feel a single thing about Naruto?! Iruka thought about talking to Kakshi, but Naruto said he doesn't want to do anything with the silver haired man.

" Hey Naruto it's getting late," Iruka said putting away the tubs of ice cream and the tissue boxes " I have a mission to go on tomorrow, sorry." Naruto just nodded and crawled into his sheets where he still sobbed. Iruka frowned, he hasn't seen Naruto this upset since the death of his dad and mom. The older man turned off the lights in Naruto's room, gently closed the door and left the blonde's house.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Naruto hasn't spoken one work to Kakashi since last week. The silvered haired man felt bad enough, he tried to even talk to him through Iruka but nothing worked. Every night Kakashi would lay in bed just thinking if it was the right choice to tell Naruto that he can't share those feelings back. He tossed and turned, slowly faded into slumber.

The next morning, Kakashi decided he has had enough of this nonsense. Today is going to be the day he tells Naruto his true feelings. Once he reached Naruto's door, he took a deep breath and knocked. No one answered. He tried the door knob and it worked. Kakashi quietly made his way to Naruto's bedroom, he heard squeaks that sounded the bed. The silver haired man took another deep breath and opened a little crack to see what was going on.

There was Sasuke on Naruto's bed, wrestling him. Kakashi wasn't surprised about the wrestling part, but why the living fuck is Sasuke doing here? Sasuke ended up pinning Naruto on the bed, his hands on his shoulders. Sasuke was basically straddling the smaller male. Kakashi was not happy about that, he got even more unhappier when Sauske leaned his head down and got closer to Naruto's face.

Kakashi wanted to slam open that door and get his black haired student off Naruto. Sasuke leans closer and closer to Naruto's lips, Naruto leans forward as well. The silver haired man closed his eyes not wanting to see them kiss. But he couldn't help to peak. Sauske and Naruto's lips were just so close to each other. The raven haired man couldn't handle the space in between them anymore. Sasuke slammed his lips against Naruto's, a pang of pain hit Kakashi is the chest, he feels like he just got hit by a bus. What hurt him more was when Naruto kissed back, they were literally making out.

Kakashi backed up and felt himself getting dizzy. He slumped down on the wall behind him, trying to catch his breath as he heard the two males in Naruto's room making out. Kakashi regained his breath and headed for the door, trying his best to throw those images of his two students going at it.

The silver haired man thought to himself, does he still like Naruto? One side of his brain tells him ' No what the fuck? they just made out right in front of you.' the other side tells him ' It wasn't his fault he made out in front of you, you decided to stalk him. Anyways you two have been through a lot together!"

Kakashi made his decision, he still likes Naruto. Their past is just too much to throw away, what if Sasuke was just a replacement? Does Sasuke even have feelings for Naruto? the older man walked home with his thoughts to keep him company. Again that night, Kakashi tossed and turned just thinking about Naruto. He can't get the boy out of his mind..

**I have this really big feeling that you guys are going to kill me in my sleep...for some reason...**

**sorry I made Kakashi feel like shit! Next chapter you'll find out if Sasuke loves Naruto or if Kakashi will tell Naruto his feelings :) **

**See ya'll next chapter! Please review! It'll help me a lot :) boost my confidants**

**~MemoryMaster**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the chapter where you find out if Sasuke has feelings for Naruto. There are a lot of fans that ship Sasuke and Naruto. But I personally ship Kakashi and Naruto. ( Duh that's why I'm writing a fanfic about them ) **

**ANYWAYS. ENJOY GUYS**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LITTLE LITTLE LITTLE LEMON IN IT! IF YA DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ IT! ILL PUT " LEMON "**

Naruto woke up quite early the next day, he touched his lips feeling that its swollen, but why? He looked to his right, and there Sasuke was. Sasuke Uchiha. " WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto flipped shit, he jumped off the bed and recalled what happened yesterday.

He. Kissed. Sasuke. Well actually they made out, which was even worse in Naruto's case. Thinking back, Sasuke was the one that kissed him first. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine, does Sasuke have feelings for Naruto?

Naruto quietly walked towards his bedroom door to leave, but it wasn't quite enough for Sasuke to not notice. " Where are you going?" Naruto stopped at his tracks, Sasuke stared at the blonde. " I..uhh...uhh.." Naruto quickly thought of an excuse " I'm going out to eat ramen ahaha..yea..that's it!" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. Sasuke slowly got off the bed and walked close to Naruto. The blonde backed up till his body hit the wall behind him. " Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Sauske asks getting even closer to him now, " Uhhhh I don't k-know what y-you're talking a-about.." Naruto's voice sounding shaky. " Maybe this will help you remember."

The raven haired man slammed his lips against the smaller male, Naruto closed his eyes wanting this to only be a dream. The blonde pushed the raven away, " I'm sorry Sasuke, but I don't love you. We are just friends." Like always Sasuke stood there with his black eyes, it was like he stared into someones soul. Sasuke backed up away from Naruto " Then why did you kiss back yesterday?" " I don't know...I guess I wasn't thinking...I'm really-" Naruto was cut off " No its fine, I don't know if you sensed it or not. But Kakashi sensei was literally outside your bedroom door while we kissed." Naruto's eyes were wide, his mind went blank, the only thing he could think of was Kakashi.

**kakashi**

**Kakashi**

**KAKASHI**

" Was he really?" Naruto says with his mind still on kakashi " Do you think I'd ever lie to you?" Sasuke says then rethinking about it, Naruto was about to say something but Sauske interrupted " Never mind, don't answer that question. That was a really stupid question. I've lied to you so many times." that raven said it so smoothly " YOU WHAT?!" Naruto yells " Psh, how is that surprising?" The Uchiha smirks. Naruto just didn't know how to react, Kakashi was literally there while he made out with Sasuke. What. The. Living. FUCK. " Wait, so you don't have feelings for me?" Sasuke shook his head " But Kakashi has feelings for me?" Sasuke nods. Naruto thinks about why the hell Sasuke would know. " How do you know he has feelings for me?" Naruto asks suspiciously. " He told me." Naruto raised a eyebrow

**FLASHBACK**

During Team 7's mission to save some guys ass. The silvered haired man is usually hangs out at the front with Naruto, but today was different. Kakashi was at the back with his raven haired student. " Sensei, what are you doing at the back with me." Sasuke says looking down the gravel beneath his feet. " Well, uhhh I have a question." Kakashi scratches his neck not feeling very comfortable about what he's going to ask his student.

" Well, speak up then." his younger student says a bit coldly " Well..hmm lets see how do I put this...I guess you can say I like someone. But hes much younger than-" Sasuke cut the older male off " Yeah Naruto right?" the raven haired male looks up at his teacher with a sort of smirk. Kakashi turns away with his face feeling a bit hot, good thing his mask covered his blush up. " So...how long have you knew about me liking Naruto?" The older man says quietly so the blonde boy up their wouldn't be able to hear " For a while now, you sort of always gave sighs that you were interested in him." Sasuke literally talks with no expression, sometimes Kakashi fears the boy will not learn to show emotions.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto eyes were just wide with joy and some what in shock. " Go find Kakashi Sensei and tell him again how you really feel." Sasuke says still with those blank eyes of his, in some way, his words had emotion. Naruto nodded and ran out his apartment door.

The blonde boy ran and ran as fast as he could till he felt his lungs started to burn, Naruto arrived at Kakashi's door and banged really loudly. The young male panted to catch his breath. The silvered haired man's door opened with a creak, Naruto looked up and instantly attacked his teacher with a tight hug. " N-Naruto?" Kakashi says with a shock, his mouth curls into a smile. The warmth of Naruto filled the older man's house.

At first Kakashi didn't know what to do, but in the end he wrapped his arms around Naruto and gave back a tight hug. The blonde smiled and felt a tear roll down his cheek, tears of joy you could say. " Hey, its alright. I'll love you no matter what." Kakashi patted the younger males head, Naruto nuzzled in closer. The silvered haired man slowly closed his front door, hoping that non of his neighbors saw them. He doesn't want people to think hes that perverted.

That night Naruto spent his time over at Kakashi's place, watching T.V., laughing at Naruto's lame jokes. The younger male ended up sleeping on Kakashi's shoulder. The older male carried his new lover to the bedroom and fell asleep together.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Naruto yawned as he walked to the dining table " Mm, morning Naru-Chan." Kakashi says flipping the omelette on the pan, " Ehh? Naru-Chan?!" The blonde says looking at his boyfriend, " Its my new name for you," The older male winks at him " Breakfast is almost ready." Naruto nods and sits down on the chair waiting for his food. Kakashi puts down both plates for each other, Naruto looks at the delicious food. The younger male took the first bite and he just felt himself melt. It was so freaking good. " Mmm Kakashi this is so tasty~" Nartuo said with his sweet voice, Kakashi smirked he leaned across the table, " Kakashi Sen-" the silvered haired man pulls his mask down so fast that Naruto couldn't even see his real face, Kakashi crashes his lips against his student's lips.

The kiss lasted quite some time, Kakashi pulled away as Naruto just stared blankly at him " Kakashi Sen-" " When we are alone you call me Kakashi, and I call you Naru-Chan" Kakashi laughs. " Hey no fair!" Naruto pouts. Suddenly the blonde had a idea " Wait a second, that means I get to see your real face?!" Naruto slams his hands on the table with the brightest smile on his face. The older male across the table sighs " Hmm, I'll think about it." Kakashi scratches his neck, Naruto pouts as he grabs the dirty dishes from their breakfast and heads to the kitchen sink, the silver haired male tails after his boyfriend.

Naruto turns on the tap to test the temperature " Ne Naru-Chan, don't be angry at me." Kakashi says putting his hands on the blondes waist. His hands start to trail up his lovers sides " Kya! Kakashi that tickles!" Naruto screams splashing water everywhere

**Naruto POV**

Kakashi kept tickling me and I splashed water everywhere. I screamed as I slipped from the water that was splashed onto the floor. I ended up straddling him, I felt my cheeks burn, I quickly turned the other way. Kakashi was smirking under his mask alright, I tried to get off but his hands held my hips down. " K-Kakashi.." I stutter, I could literally feel his dick growing. " Hm...? ' How the fuck can he act so normal?' I thought to myself.

** A BIT OF LEMON**

Kakashi carried me to our bedroom where he left kisses on my neck, suddenly he bit down making me moan. " Mm, now that I have marked you. No one can take you from me." That perverted old man smirked at me. I couldn't help of blush really badly. He chained me to the bed and he went lower and lower down my body, then he stopped " I'm just going to leave it at that. I don't think you're ready yet." He still left me chained to the bed. He kissed me and played with my hair.

**THE LEMON STOPS ( Sorry I suck at writing lemons, I'll do a better one next time. ) Third person POV**

Later that night Kakashi had unchained Naruto from the bed and they prepared to have some cuddle time. " Kakashi, next time lets go a bit further than that.." Naruto said looking away from his lover who was cuddling him " Hmmm maybe next time I'll make you moan my name from those tasty lips of yours." Kakashi hovers over Naruto, the blonde turned tomato red, " Hehe, Naru-Chan."

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door, Naruto looked over at Kakashi with the face of ' who could that be?' The silver haired male peeled the blanket off himself and headed for the door, the blonde followed after him. The person banged on the door again " KAKASHI I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. GIVE ME BACK MY NARUTO." oh Kakashi knew that voice, Iruka. Naruto stopped his tracks. ' shit I didn't tell him about me and Kakashi.' he mentally cursed. Kakashi turned around to look at Naruto and nodded. The older man turned back around slowly unlocked the door.

Kakashi didn't even have the chance to open the door, because Iruka pushed it open. Iruka basically ran Kakashi over and hugged Naruto tightly. Kakashi laid on the floor looking up at them, " Maa Maa..." he gently shut the door with his foot. " Naruto are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Touch you?" Iruka kept asking question, Naruto just blushed. Iruka was like a father to Naruto, the raven haired man turned around and glared at Kakashi who was getting off the floor, " You!" Iruka backed the taller male up against the wall " How are you touch Naruto!" He points his finger at Kakashi, " Aha..no need to point Iruka.." He pushed Iruka's finger out of his face, Naruto just stood there looking at Iruka like ' what the hell is going on...' " Plus if I were to touch Naruto, I would have fucked him to the headboard already." Kakashi winks at his little Naru-Chan. Naruto felt light-head, he made his way to the couch and paced his breathing.

Iruka quickly left after he confirmed they were together. " Kashi..?... would you actually do that to me..?" Naruto asks blushing like crazy while fidgeting with his fingers. " Oh Naru-Chan, I'd do more than that~" Kakashi tosses Naruto over his shoulder and heads to the bedroom. They slept till the morning came

**NEXT MORNING**

Kakashi rolled over to the other side of the bed ready to kiss his boyfriend a good morning. But Naruto wasn't there, Kakashi got up and looked around the apartment. He spotted a note on the dinning table

Dear Kashi,

sorry I left all of a sudden, but I have a mission to attend. I'll be back in a few days. Don't miss me too much

love, Naruto

" Maa Maa, what am I going without him." Kakashi thinks to himself.

**TIME SKIP.**

Naruto was exhausted as he entered the gates of Konoha. Now he just wants to see Kakashi, he makes his way through the village. It was quite rowdy. " Ne Sensei~ One more drink~" a woman purred Naruto looked over to see what was going on.

His heart stopped. This bitch was swooning over Kakashi, she got so close to him. Naruto was going to walk over there and tell her to fuck off, but he couldn't make his legs move. His heart shattered as he saw his boyfriend moving his hands all over that bitches body. Naruto felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, his legs weakened on him. His chest tighten and his eyes widened in shock, as Kakashi suddenly kissed the bitch.

why...

why...why would you do this to me Kakashi!? the blonde was crying hard, " Oi! Naruto!" Sakura ran over to his side, noticing he was crying " Hey what's wro-" Naruto pushed her head towards the scene. " Oh my...Oh my God!" Sakura hugged Naruto tightly. She felt so bad for him, throughout the whole mission Naruto wouldn't stop talking about him and Kakashi, they were just so cute together. Then this happened.

It hurts so much... the male continues to think. Naruto breaks down in tears falling to the ground, " Naruto!" Sakura shouts in panic, it was loud enough for Kakashi to hear alright. The silver haired male heard Naruto's name, he turned to only find Naruto in tears and the ground. His eyes widened, he was sobber enough to figure what he did wrong, Kakashi dashes over to Naruto but Sasuke stands in his way. " Stop right here Kakashi Sensei, you're not allowed to go near him." Sasule said coldly, he glared hard at the older man. Sakura glared as well. " Move Sasuke." Kakashi says sternly, Sasuke doesn't move.

Kakashi quickly Kicks Sasuke's leg causing him to fall over, the silver haired male moved faster to Naruto. " Naruto..hes right here, do you want me to-" " No its fine." Naruto says cutting the pink haired girl off. " Naruto I'm so sorry, I just had a few drinks and I missed you so much.." Kakashi desperately tires to get through Naruto, the male steps closer to Naruto " DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME BASTARD." Naruto bellowed. People close by stared at the scene, Kakashi stops his tracks, ' Naruto has never said anything like that to me..' he thinks to himself " You Fucker. Don't even come near me. Go ahead, take that bitch back to _your_ place. Do whatever you want. Because we are over." Naruto got up with Sakura's support.

The blonde gives a cold hard glare at now his ex boyfriend.

**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOO what is going to happen next? find out next chapter. and please don't kill me because I did this :)**

**see ya all next chapter**

**~ MemoryMaster **


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**hey guys! I want to thank you soooo much for so many reads! almost 1000! I'm at 994 reads right now XD**

**anyways getting to the point of this, I'm most likely not going to be updating soon. I'm working on the fifth chapter right now. But sadly school got right in my f**king way. I have finals 2 weeks from now and I need to study my ass off.**

**My finals are from June 15 to 19. **

**SOOOOOOOOOOO**

**mostly likely I'll update on Saturday June 20 or Sunday June 21. Sorry for the long ass wait. **

**Until then, thank you for all your support!**

**Please Fav, Follow or review my story! It'll boost my confidence and help me on the finals ;) **

**~MemoryMaster**


	6. Chapter 5

**SCHOOL IS OVER FOR ME GUYS! I SURVIVED MY FUCKING FINALS. Thank you for your waiting of this chapter guys! 1,496 reads :0 thank youuuuu 3**

**I didn't say much about last chapter, because Fanfiction was being a little bitch. It kept on crashing my chapter 4, the chapter before this one. Omfg I took so long writing that. I gave up a little at the end. BUT GUESS WHAT. NEW CHAPTER. NEW START.**

**enjoy this chapter. * Slight SasuNaru * because of what happened with this whole Kakashi problem. 1, 500 READS GUYS! thank you 3**

**Kakashi POV**

I couldn't even adjust what the heck just happened. It all just felt like a flash. I just missed him so much it started to make me go crazy, so I decided to go for a few drinks to get my mind off of him. Now this happened, what the fuck...why did I even...

My chest tighten, I felt the tears building up in my eyes, I quickly wiped them away. My Naruto was walking away from me, with my other two students. Deep down I just know Sasuke has feelings for him. I made my way home slowly just thinking about why I went to the bar and had a few drinks. What the fuck is wrong with me. Naruto hates me now. He fucking hates me, its all my fault. Again I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

Naruto...

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The three teens walked Naruto home, Sakura couldn't stand seeing Naruto like this. She could feel his chakra building up with anger and sadness. The walk was quiet, no one said anything, till Naruto broke the silence " ...thanks guys.." Naruto speaks quietly, they almost couldn't even hear. His voice sounded different, it sounded like he wanted to drown in saddness. " ...Thanks for being there for me..." he spoke again, his head hung low looking at the ground. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't say anything.

They reached Naruto's apartment, he hasn't been 'home' since he moved to live with Kakashi. Then he realized, most of his belongings are still at his place, he decided to get them tomorrow. He really wasn't in the mood right now.

Sasuke and Sakura slept over just to make sure Naruto isn't going to do anything crazy. It was getting very late and Naruto didn't seem to be sleepy at all, in fact they went out to a local store and bought tubs of ice cream. Each person getting their own tub. Naruto bought mint chocolate, Sasuke bought vanilla and Sakura bought chocolate. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at Naruto as he binged through his ice cream not even saying a word.

" Ne Naruto..." Sakura breaking the silence " Do you feel a bit better?" she hoped her close friend would at least smile, but how could he? He just saw his boyfriend run his hands all over another girl AND kissed her, Naruto tilted his head to look at Sakura and smiled. Its what she wanted, but she could tell it was a fake one. There was a long silence again, Sasuke mentally cursed himself for not stopping Kakashi from getting to Naruto. This time Naruto broke the silence between them " Why did he do that?" the two looked up at their close friend. No one answered. The blonde sighed, he slammed his ice cream tub on table and lazily throws his spoon, this made Sakura jump a bit " You know what, whatever. I don't care about him anymore." Naruto said coldly. He got up and threw his unfinished ice cream. " Naruto..." Sakura sadly mumbled, Sasuke didn't say anything, but his mind was thinking of so many ways to comfort Naruto.

**KAKASHI POV**

I entered my house feeling like complete shit, I didn't even bother to take a shower or anything. My mind couldn't think of anything but Naruto, how much I hurt him. I felt so angry with myself, my hand slammed opened my bedroom door. Throwing myself onto my bed. " AARGH!" I screamed with frustration, turning on my phone to the lock screen made everything 10000000 times worse. It was a photo of my now ex boyfriend cuddling against my chest while he slept so peacefully. My eyes suddenly burned with tears, he was basically everything to me. I finally found someone who I could spend my life with, and I fucking ruined it.

The next few days I saw Naruto at training was so heartbreaking, he started to get thinner, eyes bags started to form, he didn't have that happy smile on his face anymore. Those eyes that once was bright blue, now was dark and sad. I always wanted to approach him, but Sakura or Sasuke would stand in my way and give me a glare.

Nothing worked, I tried to call him every night to make sure he was okay. But what the fuck am I thinking about? Of course he isn't okay, I messed everything for him.

But this night was different, I called his cell and he actually picked up. " What do you want." Kakashi winced at the harshness in his tone, " I-I was wonder if you'd be willing to talk to me in per-" " Why would I want too?" Naruto interrupted me, I could hear voices in the background of the phone call. " I want to make things clear to you I really-" " I don't have time this crap." ' _Can he not interrupt me for once?'_ I thought to myself. Trying to get through a mad Naruto is not that easy. " Please just give me 10 minutes max." I pleaded. After a while of my pleading he gave in and said yes.

**Time skip to Naruto's house**

The street lights were turned on already as I walked through the village to arrive at Naruto's house. I knocked on the door hoping he wasn't lying when he said he'd let me explain what happened. I heard him open the door with a groan, pain hit me in the chest as I saw him become unhealthier as the days come by. He gestured me to enter his apartment, that once warm atmosphere, was now a depressing. " Hurry up and speak, I really don't want to see your face." Naruto's words stung me. " Look, I'm really sorry about what happened and I just-" " You think you can just say sorry and I'll forgive you?" He chuckled, '_ He really needs to stop interrupting me.' _ I was mentally holding in my frustration, " Just listen to me," I say trying my best not to let any of my anger out on him " I really missed you that night, I just couldn't handle you not being with me. I thought I'd get my mind off of you, but I thought about you even more. Then this woman came along and everything just...fell apart..." It was hard for me to say those last words.

I felt even WORSE when he started to laugh...evilly somehow...

" So, your saying that some random woman that randomly showed up, got me off your mind that easily?" He chuckles again. " If so, I really don't want anything to do with you." Naruto's words hurt so much, I fought back the tears that were slowly building up. There was a long silence in the room, I wanted to say something. But my voice didn't work. He suddenly pointed to the door, I nodded lazily. Then Naruto broke the silence between us as I walked to him front door. " The only thing that could have made it better after the mission for me was seeing you, but now it only created another wound." He said sternly

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Kakashi turned around to only be shocked at his words " What 'another wound'?" Kakashi panicked, " It doesn't matter.." Naruto turned his heel and walked the other way heading to his room. " Wait Naru- *gasp*." The older male didn't even finish his sentence. He stood still as his eyes locked onto Naruto's back, blood was seeping out and stained his clothing. Kakashi quickly walked over to the blonde and lifted up his shirt, " Hey what do you think-" Naruto was cut off by an angry voice, " Who did this to you." an enormous gash ran diagonally down Naruto's back, it hasn't been treated at all. " Its nothing.." Naruto lied, it was something, the Jounin could tell it hasn't stopped bleeding since whenever this wound was created. The blonde kept trying to get out of Kakashi firm hold to his shirt, but Kakashi wouldn't let go. " Naruto, I'm taking you to the hospital. Now." The Jounin grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him to the door, the blonde struggled to break free. " Let go of me!" Naruto bit down into Kakashi's arm, causing him to wince and let go of the blonde. " I don't need you anymore! I-I have Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered looking at the floor, Kakashi stared at his used to be Naru-Chan. That pain that he felt when Naruto called him a bastard, and a fucker came back. Naruto could just feel the atmosphere grow colder than it already was. " Y-you what...?" It seems like Kakashi didn't hear it the first time, he thought his hearing was tricking him. " You h-heard me...I-I have Sasuke now..." Naruto didn't want to say it confidently, due to the reasons of Sasuke never actually telling Naruto his feelings. But occasionally Sasuke would hold Naruto in his arms and kiss the top of his head. Sometimes at night Sasuke would cuddle with Naruto, he felt more safe.

' This can't be happening...' Kakashi thought to himself, he doesn't even know what to do anymore. " Just leave..Sasuke's going to be back any minute...he'll take me to the doctors..don't worry."

Kakashi didn't do anything else but nod, he turned back around to the front door, but hesitated to open it. ' will he really take care of Naruto?' the silver haired male sighed

* * *

Next few days felt like hell for Kakashi, he hasn't seen Naruto lately. Few days ago, Naruto told Kakashi that Sasuke would bring him to the doctors, if its true. He should be okay by now. Kakashi hasn't heard from Sasuke at all. Sakura is out on a mission so he doubt she would know anything.

Sighing Kakashi closes his book ' Make out tactics ' and decides to pay Naruto a visit.

Making his way to Naruto's house was around a 10 minute walk.

Kakashi knocks on the door, but no one answers. He knocks again. No answer. " Naruto..? Are you in there...?" Kakashi speaks at the door, hoping someone will answer him. " Ka-Kakashi...Sen-sei..." The response was faint, but the Jounin could hear someone calling his name. " Kaka-Kakashi Sensei...h-help me..." the person spoke again, Kakashi could finally recognize the voice. It was Naruto. The blonde behind the door could only wheeze and call for his sensei. " Naruto! Don't worry! I'm coming to get you!" Kakashi slammed his body against the door trying to knock it down. It didn't work. He kept trying and trying, the Jounin knew he was somehow running out of time.

Kakashi had one last resort. " Naruto! Get away from the door if you're near it!" the male heard Naruto shuffle a bit. The Jounin did a few hand signs, " CHIDORI!" Kakashi thrusted his hand towards the door, the lighting of his Chidori burst the door open. " Naruto!" Kakashi ran towards the blonde, who was clutching his stomach area and coughing some purple liquid. Kakashi didn't hesitate to carry Naruto and run out the apartment towards the hospital.

Jumping on top of the house roofs, the silver haired male raced to the hospital as fast as possible, " K-kakashi sensei..." Naruto's voice was so faint Kakashi could barely even hear it. Naruto was carried bridal style, Kakashi's left arm supporting his head. " Naruto, its going to be okay." Kakashi then realized what he said ' Oh shit.' the Jounin mentally cursed himself for saying that " I-is... it r-really?" Naruto's mind raced with the memories of his parents dying in front of his eyes, his mother saying "Everything is going to be okay." then her eyes filled with fear as she died. Naruto's hand clutching Kakashi's vest

" I know its going to be okay." Kakashi hesitated to kiss Naruto's forehead, a slight smile appeared on the blondes face. Naruto eyes suddenly started to slowly close, and his faiint smile was disappearing, " Oi! stay with me! Don't close your eyes!" Kakashi shouted at Naruto shaking him. " Don't close your eyes! Naruto please don't!" the Jounin pleaded. Naruto's eyes shut close " Naruto! Open your eyes! Don't close them...please... stay with me.." Kakashi's legs still racing to the hospital.

The blonde loosen's his grip on Kakashi's vest, as his arm falls to his side.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRR**

**sorry if this chapter seems so jumbled up. I haven't touched it since two weeks ago due to finals. anyways! I hope you liked this Chapter! It was kinda bad. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. **

**sometimes when I read these really really sad fanfics. My chest starts to tighten and actually hurt, does anyone else have that?**

**Please, Fav, follow and review! Thanks 3**

**~MemoryMaster**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**Hey guys sorry if you think this was going to be a new chapter, don't worry I'll have the new chapter posted by tonight.**

**anyways getting the point of this authors note, my friend and I made a Instagram fan account! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE follow the account if you have Instagram. It's a huge help for my friend and I! It's a Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto fan account.**

**account name: fullmetal_naruto_fandom **

**Thanks guys it means a lot. The new chapter will be posted by tonight! **

**~MemoryMaster **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyyy guysssssssssss. I'm back from the dead. I felt really evil leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. Hmmm does this story seem really predictable to y'all?**

**For ya'll who didn't have to wait for this new chapter to be posted. You lucky. The rest had to wait.**

**Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

**RECAP**

"I know it's going to be okay." Kakashi hesitated to kiss Naruto's forehead, a slight smile appeared on the blondes face. Naruto's eyes suddenly started to slowly close and his faint smile was disappearing. "Oi! Stay with me! Don't close your eyes!" Kakashi shouted at Naruto while shaking him. "Don't close your eyes! Naruto please don't!" the Jounin pleaded, Naruto's eyes shut close "Naruto! Open your eyes! Don't close them please...stay with me.." Kakashi's leg still racing to the hospital.

The blonde loosen's his grip on Kakashi's vest, as his arm falls to his side.

**END OF RECAP**

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

I couldn't stop shaking, I felt Naruto's chakra slowly fading. How far is the hospital from his house?! It felt like time was on purposely slowing down.

I finally saw the hospital in sight. "Naruto come on, don't die on me." I whispered, just praying that he'll open his eyes. I landed at the entrance of the hospital and bursted through the door. " Someone help me!" I shouted for a nurse, luckily Shizune was there. She ran towards us with two other assistants "What happened to him?!" Shizune took Naruto out of my grasp and settled him on a stretcher. The two assistants were told to bring Naruto into the ER room.

"I honestly don't know, I went to visit him and when busted through the door I *pant* found him like *pant* that.." I was trying to control my breathing, Shizune nodded and promised me Naruto was going to be okay.

I went over to the waiting room and sat down, my mind couldn't stop replaying the scene of Naruto on the floor clutching his stomach and coughing out some purple substance. He looked like he was in so much pain. 'What if Naruto is going to-' NO! stop thinking like that Kakashi! I shook my head, getting those negative thoughts out of my mind.

**Time skip**

It's been two hours, and Shizune still hasn't come out of the ER room. "Naruto...please be okay..." I whispered putting my hands on my head and looking down. I don't want to loose Naruto, I really didn't want too.

"ARGHHH!" I screamed in frustration flailing my arms in the air and bringing them back down. I earned a few glances from the people around me, but I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted Shizune to come out of the ER room and tell me my ex boyfriend was going to be okay. Once in a while I would look at the door and sigh.

Twenty minutes went by and I was still waiting. Gai informed me that the Hokage will need to speak with me after I know Naruto's condition.

Suddenly the door of the ER room opened, Shizune walked out while taking off her surgeon mask. I quickly stood up and paced towards her " Shizune! Is Naruto-" *SLAP* my head flicked to the right, I rose my hand to my left cheek that stung. Shizune slapped me, her eyes was filled with furry. " How dare you Hatake Kakashi bring Naruto in this condition?!" She yelled at me, again a few people turned to look over at us. I slowly turned my head to face her, only to be greeted by a cold glare. " You promised the Hokage that you'd always be there to _protect_ him." Her voice was stern.

**FLASH BACK third POV**

_During the time Naruto was on his mission, the Hokage had a discussion with Kakashi._

_*knock knock* "Come in." The fifth Hokage spoke. The silver haired Jounin appeared through the door. "You needed me Hokage-Sama?" Tsunade nodded, the male walked forward to the desk leaving a few inches between the object and himself. Kakashi was a bit shaky due to the Hokage having a really serious face. The kunoichi sighed breaking the silence "Do you have any idea why I called you here today?" "No." Kakashi shook his head, he felt a little uncomfortable, the atmosphere of the room wasn't the best._

_"I informed you to come here so we could have a little talk about Naruto." Her voice was stern, two things ran through Kakashi's head. 'Did something happen to Naruto?' or 'Did she find out about him and I?!' either way the Jounin freaked out inside his own mind. Not that many people knew about Kakashi and Naruto, Iruka probably told Gai, Anko, Asuma and Kurenai. But who knows? Maybe t__heir little secret of being together got around the village and soon the Hokage found out._

_"So, how long were you thinking about keeping this little secret of yours away from me? The Hokage." Tsunade continued to have that extremely serious look on her face. She's very serious when things are about Naruto,**(quoting a bit of chapter 2)**. Kakashi stood there not knowing how to answer her. 'Damn whoever told her.' the Jounin mentally cursed. _

_"Since you look like you're not going to answer that question, I'll give you another one. Is it true?" The Hokage spoke, the room was filled with silence for a while. Honestly Kakashi didn't know how to answer that question as well. He knows that if he doesn't say anything, that'll just make Tsunade pissed. On the other hand, what if he does say 'yes' that him and Naruto are together? Kakashi could be charged for Pedophilia, he's a good nine years apart from Naruto. "Well..eh, what do you mean by is it true?" Kakashi decided to put a little humour in their conversation. _

_"DON'T FUCK WITH ME HATAKE!" the angry Kunoichi stands up slamming both her hands on the desk, "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Tsunade throws her fist down on the table, the amount of force her fist created cracked the table in half. 'Kakashi you idiot' Shizune thought to herself as she stood in the background, writing down a note to buy a new desk. Anime sweat ran down Kakashi's forehead. _

_"I guess I have to spill the beans," the Jounin rubbed the back of his neck "Yes, Naruto and I are together." Tsunade smiled and swiftly sat back down. All she wanted Kakashi to do was to say that the blonde and him are together. The kunoichi sighed and grabbed a file from the cracked desk, quickly skimming through the pages. _

_"Do you remember the talk we had a few years back?" Kakashi nods, "I told you to look after-" "You don't need to remind me, I'm not going to look after him. I'm going to protect him." Kakashi says with confidence in his voice._

**END OF FLASHBACK third person POV**

"How fucking dare you let him end up like this?!" Shizune bellows, her voice ringing in Kakashi's ears "I don't even want to speak with you anymore. All I'm going to explain his condition." Her voice died down a little, the light flickered as silence filled the hallway of the hospital. Shizune took a deep breath

"His injuries are quite servre, the giant cut on his back wasn't treated at all. The infection started to spread all over his back, some of the blood was dried up. But you could tell cut was reopened, causing the infection to spread more." The raven haired woman shivers and rubs her arm. "The substance that he was coughing out was poison, I'm currently having one of my medical team members to examine this poison. All we know right now is that if it stayed any longer in Naruto, it would've started to burn his insides. This poison is like a acid time bomb." Shizune frowned, so many questions ran through Kakashi's mind. 'Who could've done this to him?', 'Why didn't Sasuke bring him to the doctors or even a hospital?', 'Where is Sasuke anyways?' All these questions made the Jounin's head throb.

After a few more minutes of talking, Shizune allowed Kakashi to visit the blonde boy.

'301' The silver haired male reads in his mind, "Naruto..." Kakashi mumbles as he opens the door to the blondes hospital room. There he sees, his ex boyfriend laying on the bed with his chest slowly moving up and down. Kakashi takes a deep breath, an overwhelming smell of medicine flows through his nose.

The Jounin quietly tip toes towards the blonde and takes a sit on the chair beside the bed. Seeing Naruto like this really hurt Kakashi, he still really cares for the blonde. The sudden movement of Kakashi holding the blondes hand wakes him up from his sleep.

"Kaka-sensei...?" Naruto groans, his eyes half opened. Naruto slowly lifts his left hand and gently places it on top of the Jounins hand, a slight smile appeared on the boys face.

"Me Naruto? Would you mind telling me what happened to you?" Kakashi says softly. The blondes face instantly turned pale, feeling discomfort about the subject.

"It all happened when..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! omfg I'm so mean. **

**This chapter is a half and half of Naruto and Kakashi.**

**I apologize for my Grammar mistakes and for this short chapter**

**Next Chapter is when you'll find out how he got poisoned and many more!**

**stay awesome guys! Please Fav, follow and review! Thanks! Please also follow my Instagram fan account: fullmetal_naruto_fandom**

**~MemoryMaster**


	9. Really Important Note! Read!

**MUST READ. REALLY IMPORTANT FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY. READ IT. **

**Hey guys, I'm not dead. First off I am so flipping sorry for not updating in a really, really, really long time. I went away during the summer for three weeks to train and when I came back I didn't touch this story.**

**You guys are probably want a new chapter, but the thing is I'm going to abandon this story...**

**JUST KIDDING AHAHHAHAHAHHAHA. Don't kill me please...**

**I haven't touched this story in a few months so I literally lost all my ideas, but its okay, I'll come up with better ones. **

**Also I know that you guys are really annoyed of me having a lot of author's notes. My apologizes. **

**I don't know when I'll have a new chapter up, because I'm a really lazy person soooo yeah. I'll do my best.**

**If you guys have any ideas, PM me and I'll mix them into my ideas too. Don't worry I'll still give you creds **

**Also if y'all have a Wattpad account I HAVE ONE TOO! Eyyy follow me, much thanks. _MemoryMaster_ **

**Thanks guys so much! 3**

**~MemoryMaster**


	10. Long time no talk

Wow okay hello everyone, long time no talk! I went onto my email the other day and saw I still had people who are liking this story! I'm extremely shocked to be honest. If you haven't realized I left this story quite awhile ago, it's has almost been two years since I've touched this story (Next month will be two years). For you new readers who have just come across this story and hoping for more, I apologize, I've lost inspiration a long time ago; and for you amazing readers who are still waiting for me to update (I really doubt there are any) I apologize you've waited for this story to be updated, I should've said something earlier. Anyways, the point is, I've moved on from this story. If you have any hopes that I'll come back to it, I'm very sorry but that chance is a 0%.

BUT THERE IS GOOD NEWS.

I've had a WATTPAD account for quite a while now and I'm currently writing a story! My account name is bangthosedrumsboi (don't ask). The story is based off the fandom Supernatural and it's a ship of Destiel.

BUT WAIT I GOT MORE!

I also have a instagram account it's a supernatural and marvel fan account. So if you're into any of those fandoms, go follow me and like i don't know, DM me that you actually came from this story.

BUT WAIT. I STILL GOT MORE.

Back to this story, since it's been two years of touching this story, I would say I've gotten better at writing stories. I got to be honest, I cannot even read this story without cringing at how bad my grammar was. Jesus Christ.

Anyways, I'm signing off now. Thank you guys and again, I'm sorry.


End file.
